O Herdeiro Mestiço
by Polle
Summary: Nunca se pode concordar em rastejar, quando se sente ímpeto de voar. Uma existência privada de liberdade é como estar morto. Abaixo o tirano Que-Não-deve-Ser-Nomeado. U.A.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, blablabla whiskas sachet ninguém lê esta merda.

**Disclaimer²:** A Trilogia do Herdeiro também não me pertence, blablabla whiskas sachet sua mãe na balsa.

**Disclaimer³: **A Suki não me pertence mas os outros tapa-buracos, sim.

**AVISO-faça-o-favor-de-ler-esta-merda-ou-eu-quebro-você:**

Isso é uma fanfic de HP BASEADA na Trilogia do Herdeiro, da Cinda Williams Chima. Olha, eu li todos os livros de Harry Potter, todos os releases, vi milhões de entrevistas, sou uma grande fã de Harry Potter, mas essa fanfic é baseada num arquétipo, num modelo de outro tipo de livro que também tem bruxos e magia e o caralho a quatro mas é DIFERENTE. Então não vem reclamar, tá bom? E sim, eu sou antipática porque se você não leu os livros da trilogia, obviamente que vai achar que eu fumei e to escrevendo coisa errada. :T Mas lê e dá review, tá? /foge

**Aviso mais simpático e informações adicionais que ninguém quer saber:**

Os shippers planejados por enquanto são os de sempre, SiRem, James-Lily e...tá, ok, são esses os chars que eu vou usar, thanksverymuch.

É uma relativamente U.A., relativamente porque o plot se aproxima.

E é isso, aproveite a leitura. (Eu sei que ninguém vai ler, quem liga?)

_(E um agradecimento especial às minhas duas betas mais amadas:_

_Lau__: Sua linda, beta oficial._

_Nate__: Por que é pra isso que servem as namoradas, certo? (L) )_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prólogo<span>_

"**Tom...", **Dumbledore parecia ter envelhecido um milhão de anos, enquanto fitava o rapaz em vestes negras, com detalhes prata e verde, que o encarou de volta com um desdém que poucos ousavam despender ao velho mago.

"**Não** me chame por esse nome infeliz, velho, é Voldemort. Lord Voldemort." Disse, com veneno nas palavras, como se apenas com elas pudesse matar. "E não adianta, professor, nada do que diga vai me demover de recriar O Jogo. Vou tomar o que é meu por direito, o que é NOSSO por direito, direito dos MAGOS e não dessas classes mais baixas."

**O velho** bruxo apenas meneou com a cabeça e se afastou do mais jovem, apenas suspirando calmamente. "Apenas lembre-se de uma coisa, Tom..."

"**Voldemort."** Corrigiu de forma apressada.

"**Tom."** Retrucou Dumbledore, sem se exaltar. "Lembre-se que você não será o primeiro a cair por causa de sua prepotência, _lorde_." Tom deu uma risada desdenhosa na cara dele, se virou e saiu, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

**O diretor** apenas voltou à sua sala, pausando-se longamente diante da penseira e fitando seu conteúdo com tristeza, tentando buscar as respostas para que Tom tivesse se transformado naquele monstro.

* * *

><p><strong>As lembranças<strong> giravam em um espiral descendente, difíceis de distinguir entre si. O velho Albus, não tão velho assim, mestre sábio e atento mesmo desta forma, mal conseguia distinguir as mudanças de Tom.

**Primeiro ano, **um Tom Riddle recém-chegado em Hogwarts, um Tom que o próprio Dumbledora fora conhecer no orfanato. Um Tom que as crianças trouxas temiam, um Tom que falava com as cobras, que açulava corvos contra aqueles que o perturbavam, um Tom que fazia as coisas pegarem fogo quando se irritava demais. Um Tom que se unira à Sonserina, a casa dos bruxos das trevas.

**Segundo ano, **revendo nas lembranças de outro ponto de vista, Albus via a mesma coisa que sempre vira. Todos achavam que Tom era aquele rapaz pobre porém tão esforçado, tão bonito e carismático. E ele só conseguia enxergar a maldade, o veneno e a manipulação por trás e o rapaz só tinha doze anos!

**Terceiro ano, **os magos normalmente controlavam animais, mas Tom se _comunicava_ e não com qualquer animal, _com as cobras_, ofidioglossia. Dumbledore sabia muito bem que característica era aquela. E Tom continuava conquistando seu séquito de admiradores, seguidores. Muito bom, para um garoto que crescera sem amigos...

**Quarto ano, **não importava o ponto de vista, Albus sempre veria aquele rapaz terrivelmente manipulador. Talvez porque conhecesse sua natureza megalomaníaca e intimidadora, alguém que desde tão jovem parecia conhecer muito bem seus poderes e os usava para ameaçar e controlar. E se perguntava se era possível que aquilo fosse simplesmente sua natureza e não algum bizarro distúrbio de personalidade. Se perguntava se nada poderia ter feito para corrigir tal monstruosidade.

**Quinto ano, **mesmo sendo apenas uma lembrança fugaz, Dumbledore podia sentir ainda o medo daquela lembrança. O medo das paredes, o medo daquilo que assombrava o castelo, petrificava alunos e no final, a dor de Hagrid ter sido culpado por outro e a tristeza constante pela partida de Murta. Oh, nada poderia trazê-lo mais dor e desgosto do que aquele ano, aquele mesmo ano em que Tom assumira seu "merecido" cargo de monitor. Oh, Deus.

**Sexto ano, **a quem Tom pensava estar enganando? Mesmo com brilhantes NOM's, era óbvio que estava decepcionado com as buscas daquele verão. Pai trouxa e mãe mágica, tão decepcionado, o pobre Tom. Mesmo sendo um descendente de Salazar. E Dumbledore também estava atento às noticias de mortes e desaparecimentos, em Little Hangleton. Observava que tudo aquilo que ele próprio e tantos outros tinham batalhado para conquistar, provavelmente seria abalado por aquele jovem ambicioso.

**Sétimo ano, **Albus se perguntava, olhando daquele ponto, porque ninguém tinha notado. Um cargo de poder nas mãos de _Lord Voldemort_, um mero apelido, mas o suficiente para inspirar o medo em todos os outros alunos. Chefe da Casa, oh céus, onde ia parar aquele mundo. E pobre Dippet, que tivera que lidar com a recusa de Tom assim que se formara.

**As lembranças **terminaram tão logo que o velho diretor se viu fitando novamente a bacia e seu conteúdo disforme e prateado enevoado. Suspirou longamente. Não, a resposta era clara.

Tom sempre fora um monstro.

* * *

><p><strong>Considerações reflex-psico-filosóficas da autora:<strong>

Nenhuma ainda, eu gostei, tá curto mas eu gostei.

Continua em breve, pra ficar ocupando espaço na página do ff.

Ah é, e sim, eu negrito o inicio das frases, me deixa.


End file.
